tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul McCartney:3 Legs (Guitar Tabs)
12/8 time Well, when I walk A D D7 e|------ ------ ------ ------|2----- ------ ------ ------| B|-------1-------------------|-------3------3---1--------| G|-------0------2---0--------|-------------------------2-| D|------------------2--------|0------0------0------------| A|0--------------------3-----|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| when walk on my horse upon the I A A7 C A5 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|2------2------2-P-0------2-|-------2------2---0--------| D|-------------------------2-|---------------------------| A|0------0------0------3B4---|-------0------0------3B4---| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| hill Well, when walk I (when I walk the upon a hill) horse D Dm7 e|------ 2----- 1----- ------|------ 1----- ------ ------| B|------------------1------1-|--------------3---1--------| G|-------2-------------2-----|-------2-------------2---0-| D|0-------------0------------|0-------------0------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| walk walk walk on my horse upon the Am7 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------1-------------------|---------------------------| G|-------0------2-P-0------0-|-------0----------0--------| D|--------------2------------|--------------2------------| A|0--------------------3-----|0--------------------3-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| hill and lay I (when I walk my upon a hill) horse E e|4----- 4----- ------ ------|4----- ------ ------ ------| B|5------5------5---3--------|5--------------------------| G|4------4-------------4-----|4--------------------------| D|2------2------2------------|2--------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| me Will lover love me down my D D# E e|------ ------ 10---- 11----|12---- ------ ------ ------| B|--------------10-----11----|12-------------------------| G|2------2-P-0--11-----12----|13-------------------------| D|--------------12-----13----|14-------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| still A dog is here, e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------8----/|9------\-------------------| D|---------------------8----/|9------\-------------------| A|---------------------6----/|7------\-------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| 00:31 A7 A7 A5 A7 C A5 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|0------2------2---0------2-|2------2------2---0------2-| D|2------------------------2-|2------------------------2-| A|0--------------------3B4---|0--------------------3B4---| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| a dog is there (a dog is here), e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|-------------------------5-| G|---------------------------|-------------------------6-| D|---------------------------|--------------7------5---5-| A|7---7--7---7--7---7--7-----|7---7--7---7--7------7-----| E|5---5--5---5--5---5--5-----|5---5--5---5--5------5-----| C A A7 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------1B2---|2-----------------2------2-| G|2------2------2---0--0-----|2------2------2---0------0-| D|2--------------------2-----|2-----------------2------2-| A|0--------------------3-----|0-----------------0------0-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| (a dog is there) e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|-------------------------2-| G|---------------------------|-------------------------2-| D|---------------------7---7-|--------------7------5B6---| A|----7--7---7--7------7---7-|----6-/7---7--7------------| E|----5--5---5--5------5---5-|----4-/5---5--5------------| C A7 C A7 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2-----------------2------2-|2-----------------2------2-| G|0------2------2---0------0-|0------2------2---0------0-| D|2-----------------2------2-|2-----------------2------2-| A|0--------------------3B4---|0--------------------3B4---| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| My dog he got three leg, e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|-------------------------2-| G|---------------------------|--------------6----------2-| D|---------------------------|--------------7------5B6---| A|-------7---7--7------7---7-|7---7--7---7--7------------| E|-------5---5--5------5---5-|5---5--5---5--5------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2--------------------------| G|0--------------------------| D|2--------------------------| A|0--------------------------| E|---------------------------| but can run he e|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------| G|---------------------------| D|2--------------------------| A|0--------------------------| E|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|1---1--1/3----1------------| G|2------2------2------2-----|------------------2--2---0-| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Well when thought, I e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|5-7-5----------------------| D|-------7-7-7--7-7-7--7-7-7-|---------------------------| A|-------0-0-0--0-0-0--0-0-0-|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|--------------7-5-7--5-7-5-| D|---------------------------|--------------7-7-7--7-7-7-| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| 00:50 D7 Dm7 e|------ 2----- ------ ------|------ 2----- 1----- ------| B|------------------3------3-|-------3----------1--------| G|2-------------5------5-----|5--------------------2---0-| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| well thought When thought was my I you I e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|7----------7---------------|7----------7------7--------| G|7----------7---------------|7----------7------5--------| D|7----------7---------------|7----------7------7--------| A|5----------5---------------|5----------5------5--------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A A7 C A5 Am C A e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|--------------1------------| G|-------2------2---0------2-|2------2----------2--------| D|-------------------------2-|2--------------------------| A|---------------------3B4---|0--------------------3B4-0-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| friend When thought, I (When I thought call my friend) I could you e|9----- ----9- ------ ------|9----- ----9- ------ ------| B10---------10---------------10---------10---------------| G|9----------9---------------|9----------9---------------| D|7----------7---------------|7----------7---------------| A|0----------0---------------|0----------0---------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| D7 D6 D e|------ ------ ------ ----2-|------ ------ ------ ------| B|--------------3------------|--------------3------------| G|-------5----------5--------|-------5------4-P-2------2-| D|0------0------0------0-----|0------0-------------0-----| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| when thought When thought was my I I you e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|7----------7------7--7---7-|7------7---7------7--7--/--| G|7----------7------7--7---7-|7------7---7------7--7--/--| D|7----------7------7--7---7-|7------7---7------7--7--/--| A|5----------5------5--5---5-|5------5---5------5--5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A A7 C A5 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|-------2------2---0------2-|2------0------2---0--------| D|-------------------------2-|2-------------2------------| A|0--------------------3B4---|0--------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| friend but let you (When I thought I call my friend) that could you e|9---9- 9---9- ------ ------|9---9- 9---9- ------ ------| B10--10-10--10---------------10--10-10--10---------------| G|9---9--9---9---------------|9---9--9---9---------------| D|7---7--7---7---------------|7---7--7---7---------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| E e|4----- 4----- 0----- ------|4----- ------ ------ ------| B|5------5----------3--------|5--------------------------| G|4------4-------------4-----|4--------------------------| D|2------2------2------------|2--------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| me down e|4---4- 4---4- 4----- 4-----|4----- ------ ------ ------| B|5---5--5---5--5------5-----|5--------------------------| G|4---4--4---4--4------4-----|4--------------------------| D|2---2--2---2--2------2-----|2------------------------7-| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| x x x X e|3B5-~- ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|--------------3------1B2---|1B2------------------------| G|-----------2---------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A fly flies in, e|------ --5--- ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-------5---8--5---5--------|---------------------------| G|5-7H8-----------8--7\5---5-|7B9------------------------| D|-----------------------7---|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A7 e|5----- ------ 5----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- ------| B|8-------------8------------|8-------------8------------| G|6-------------6------------|6-------------6------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| a fly flies out (a fly flies in) e|------ 21---- ------ 21----|------ 21---- ------ 21----| B|-------20------------20----|-------20------------20----| G|-------21------------21----|-------21------------21----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|5----- ------ 5----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- ------| B|8-------------8------------|8-------------8------------| G|6-------------6------------|6-------------6------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| (a fly flies out) e|------ 21---- ------ 21----|------ 21---- ------ 21----| B|-------20------------20----|-------20------------20----| G|-------21------------21----|-------21------------21----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|5----- ------ 5----- ------|5----- ------ 5----- ------| B|8-------------8------------|8-------------8------------| G|6-------------6------------|6-------------6------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Most they three leg, flies got e|------ 21---- ------ 21----|------ 21---- ------ 21----| B|-------20------------20----|-------20------------20----| G|-------21------------21----|-------21------------21----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|5----- ------ ------ ------| B|8--------------------------| G|6--------------------------| D|---------------------------| A|---------------------------| E|---------------------------| but got one. mine e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|-------0------0------0-----|--------------0H2----0H2---| D|---------------------------|2-2----2-------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| Well when fly, I e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|8-8-8--8-8-8--8-8-8--8-\---| G|---------------------------|9-9-9--9-9-9--9-9-9--9-\---| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| 01:32 e|------ ------ ------ ------|2----- 2----- ------ ------| B|--------------3---1--------|--------------3---1--------| G|---------------------2-----|---------------------2---2-| D|-------0-------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| when fly, when fly when fly above the cloud I I I e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|7---7--7---7--7---7--7---77|7---7--7---7--7---7--7-/---| G|7---7--7---7--7---7--7---77|7---7--7---7--7---7--7-/---| D|7---7--7---7--7---7--7---77|7---7--7---7--7---7--7-/---| A|5---5--5---5--5---5--5---55|5---5--5---5--5---5--5-/---| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|-------2------2---0------2-|2------2------2---0------2-| D|-------------------------2-|2------------------------2-| A|---------------------3B4---|0--------------------3B4---| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| When fly, I (When I fly above the in the crowd) man e|9-9-9- 9-9-9- 9---9- ----9-|9-9-9- 9-9-9- 9---9- \-----| B101010-101010-10--10-----10-101010-101010-10--10--\-----| G|9-9-9--9-9-9--9---9------9-|9-9-9--9-9-9--9---9--\-----| D|7-7-7--7-7-7--7---7------7-|7-7-7--7-7-7--7---7--\-----| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ----2-|------ ------ ------ ------| B|--------------3---1--------|-------3------1---1--------| G|---------------------2-----|2--------------------2---0-| D|0------0-------------------|0--------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| when fly, when fly when fly above the cloud I I I e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|7-7-7--7---7--7---7--7---7-|7---7--7---7--7---7--7--/--| G|7-7-7--7---7--7---7--7---7-|7---7--7---7--7---7--7--/--| D|7-7-7--7---7--7---7--7---7-|7---7--7---7--7---7--7--/--| A|5-5-5--5---5--5---5--5---5-|5---5--5---5--5---5--5-----| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|------------------2--------|----2----------------------| G|-------2------2------0-----|2------2------2---2--2-----| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| You can knock (When I fly above the in the crowd) man e|9-9-9- 9-9-9- 9---9- ----9-|9-9-9- 9---9- 9---9- 9-\---| B101010-101010-10--10-----10-101010-10--10-10--10-10-\---| G|9-9-9--9-9-9--9---9------9-|9-9-9--9---9--9---9--9-\---| D|7-7-7--7-7-7--7---7------7-|7-7-7--7---7--7---7--7-\---| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|4----- 4----- 0----- ------|4----- 4----- ------ ------| B|5------5----------3--------|5------5------3------3-----| G|4------4-------------4-----|4------4-------------------| D|2------2-------------------|2------2-------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| me down with feather, yes you a e|4---4- 4----- 4---4- 4-----|4---4- 4---4\ 2---2- --2---| B|5---5--5------5---5--5-----|5---5--5---5\-3---3----3---| G|4---4--4------4---4--4-----|4---4--4---4\-2---2----2---| D|2---2--2------2---2--2-----|2---2--2---2\-0---0----0---| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------|2----- ------ ------ ------| B|-------1-----|1--------------------------| G|2------------|2--------------------------| D|-------------|---------------------------| A|-------------|---------------------------| E|-------------|---------------------------| could, but you know not allowed it's e|2---2- --2---|2----- ------ ------ ------| B|3---3----3---|3--------------------------| G|2---2----2---|2--------------------------| D|0---0----0---|0--------------------------| A|-------------|---------------------------| E|-------------|---------------------------| xxxx X e|2/3--- 3-3--- 3----- 2---0-|------ ------ ------ ------| B|4/5----5-5----5------3---1-~---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| A dog is here, e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|-----7B8-8-8--8-8-88R7---5-|---------------------------| G|----57B9-9-9--9-9-99R7---5-|---------------------------| D|---------------------------|---------------------------| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| 01:59 A .... A Am7 e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| G|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| D|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| a dog is there (a dog is here) e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-| A|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| G|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| D|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| (a dog is there) e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-| A|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2---2-| G|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--0H2-0--0H2-0-| D|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2H5-2-|2---2--2H5-2--2---2--2---2-| A|---------------------------|---------------------------| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| My dog he got three leg, e|------ ------ ------ ------|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------|---------------------------| G|---------------------------|---------------------------| D|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-|2---2--2H4-2--2---2--2H4-2-| A|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-|0---0--0H3-0--0---0--0H3-0-| E|---------------------------|---------------------------| e|------ ------ ------ ------| B|2--------------------------| G|0--------------------------| D|2--------------------------| A|---------------------------| E|---------------------------| but can he e|------ ------ ------ ------| B|---------------------------| G|---------------------------| D|2--------------------------| A|0--------------------------| E|---------------------------| 4/4 02:13 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------2---0-------2--|--------2-------0---2----------| D|--------------------2----------|-------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|----0-------0-----------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| run e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------2---0-------2--|--------2-------0---0----------| D|--------------------2----------|-------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|----0-------0-----------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------2-----------0--|--------2---2---0--------------| D|--------------------2----------|----------------2--------------| A|0------------------------------|----0-------------------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| My dog he got three leg e|------- 2------ ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------3--------------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-----------2-------2--|2---2---2---2---2---2----------| D|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Your dog he got none e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------------------7-B|8---8---8---8---8---8---8---8--| G|----------------------------7-B|9---9---9---9---9---9---9---9--| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------------------2--|--------1B2---------1B2--------| G|--------2-------2--------------|-------------------------------| D|--------------------2----------|----2-------2---2--------------| A|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| My dog he got three leg e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|8R7-----5-----------5----------|--------5-----------5----------| G|9R7-----5-----------5----------|--------5-----------5----------| D|-------------------------------|------------------------7---7--| A|----------------7--------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- 2------ 2------ -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------------------1----------|-------------------------------| G|--------2-------2-----------2--|--------2-------0---0----------| D|0------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Your dog he got none e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-------------------7-B|8---8---8---7-B-8-------7---7-B| G|--------7-----------7-------7-B|9---9---9---7-B-9-------7---7-B| D|--------------------0----------|--------------------0----------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Am7 A A7 C e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------1-------1-----------1--|-------------------------------| G|--------------------0----------|----2-----------2-P-0----------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|0------------------------------|------------------------3-B-4--| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| My dog he got three leg e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|8-------7---7-B-8-------7---7-B|8-------8-------8-------8------| G|9-------7---7-B-9-------7---7-B|9-------9-------9-------9------| D|----0---------------0----------|----0-------0------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 12/8 02:36 D7 A7 e|------- 2------ ------- -------|3-----1 1------ ------- -------| B|----------------1---1----------|-----------3--1----------------| G|--------2----------------------|----------------2--0-----------| D|0------------------------------|----------------------4--------| A|-------------------------------|0-----------------------3--0--2| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Your dog he got none e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------7-------7---7----------|----7B8-7----------------------| G|--------7---7---7---7----------|----7B9-7--5-------------------| D|0------------------------------|2-------------7-7--5-\4----5--0| A|-------------------------------|0-----------------------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A5 Bb5 A5 e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------------0----------------|-------------------------------| D|2-------3-----2----------------|-------------------------------| A|0-------1-----0----------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|2----2--3-----2----------------|-------------------------------| A|0----0--1-----0----------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Adim7 A7 e|------- ------- ------- 8-----9|------- ------- ------- -------| B|------------------------7-----8|-------------------------------| G|------------------------8-----9|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs